dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bo Brady
Beauregard "Bo" Aurelius Brady is a fictional character on the American NBC daytime soap opera ''Days of Our Lives'', the youngest of the series' Brady family. Created under head-writer Margaret DePreist, the role was originated by actor Peter Reckell on May 2, 1983. Bo is one half of the supercouple Bope, the signature supercouple of the daytime drama. Reckell left the show along side Kristian Alfonso who played Bo's wife Hope Williams Brady on April 20, 1987. Reckell would return from April 19, 1990 to January 17, 1992. Robert Kelker-Kelly stepped into the role from March 13, 1992 to July 24, 1995. Reckell returned to portray Bo on August 1, 1995. In June 2012, after much speculation, it was confirmed that Reckell would once again exit the soap. Reckell filmed his final scenes for Days of our Lives on July 24, 2012, last airing on October 30 Crimes Committed * Helped Roman escape from jail * Was the River Front Raider * Entrapment (J.L. King) * Withholding the truth about Chelsea being the one who accidentally caused Zack's death * Conspired to smuggle money to Shawn and Belle (who had kidnapped Claire) * Concealed evidence that incriminated Phillip in Paul Hollingworth's disappearance (August 2008) * Helped Hope escape from Statesville Prison (December 2010) * Held Imposter Rafe captive in an abandoned building (May - June 2011) * Concealed evidence that incriminated Brady in E.J. DiMera's assault and conspired with others to do the same (June 2011-August 2011) Character History Bo Brady stormed into Salem with his motorbike and leather jacket. He immediately fell for upper-class girl Hope Williams. Too bad she was engaged to Larry Welch. They admitted their feelings for each other, but out of a sense of duty, she married Larry. Soon after, they divorced, and Hope and Bo married in a regal ceremony given to them by the English royalty. He learned that Victor Kiriakis, crime boss extraordinaire, was his natural father. He had been borne of a torrid affair between his mother and Victor. Victor tried his best to change his son, but to no avail. It didn't work. Soon after, Bo did something to infuriate his new found father, and Victor denounced his son, even having a fake paper drawn up saying Bo was not his son. Hope miscarried their first child while they lived in the Kiriakis mansion. She got pregnant again, and Shawn-Douglas was born. They set sail around the world not long after. Three years later, Bo got involved with Ernesto Toscano's dealings. Hope got involved also. She died in an explosion, and so was Ernesto. No body was ever found, but everyone around Bo reasoned with the man who wouldn't believe it was true... no one could ever survive that explosion. Bo, heartbroken returned to Salem to restart his life with his son. After some healing time, he got involved with Dr. Carly Manning, who had some secrets of her own. She had a son with "Sleazy Larry" Lawrence Alamain, who she had thought had died. That was not the case. Although she and Bo tried to go down the altar, something always stopped them. When Carly was presumed dead, she was actually re-living her youthful love with Lawrence. Their old romance rekindled, Carly and Lawrence returned to Switzerland. Bo was left also again, only Billie Reed was there to pick up the pieces of his heart. After a winding engagement, starting with her not telling him about her father's sexual abuse towards her and the return of his presumed dead wife Hope, Billie and Bo got married. Only he couldn't fight the feelings he had for the mother of his son. Billie returned to Paris after granting him a divorce. Hope and Bo, after many years apart, explored their feelings for each other and were engaged. On their wedding day, Bo got frozen by falling in cold water, and trying to conserve body heat, Billie undressed Bo and lay in bed with him. Hope walked in, looking for her husband-to-be-again, and saw them like this. She thought they had made love, and cancelled the wedding. Billie and Bo became involved in a drug smuggling case in Salem, after Shawn D had gotten shot by drug dealers. J.L. King, in order to test Bo's loyalty to the drug ring, made Billie and Bo get married. Hope, by a strange turn of events, became bridesmaid, and slimy Franco Kelly, the best man. She fainted at the wedding. Bo, beginning to think Hope didn't love him anymore, consummated his marriage to Billie and she got pregnant with their daughter Georgia, who she gave birth to prematurely in the Bayou. But Billie, out of spite for Hope, blamed it on an argument they had had earlier, and Hope was left with an enormous amount of guilt, keeping Hope and Bo apart. Bo then got interested in Hope's past, but she refused to participate in the search with him. He went to the Bayou again where he met Swamp Girl, a scarred girl who knew some secrets about Hope's past. She knew quite a few. She was the person who had taken Hope's place in the cage at Ernesto's. She was scarred, and Hope was taken to safety by Stefano. Bo returned with Swamp Girl (AKA. Princess Greta) to Salem, who was afraid of civilization because of her scars. Hope has been transformed into Princess Gina, but no one knows this, although Greta has a sense that her mother is around when Hope's around. Bo is treading on dangerous territory. Bo didn't catch on to the truth about Hope's dual identity until after the real Hope had been kidnapped, and Gina had taken her place. He was horrified when 'Hope' shot their son Shawn, but it was the impetus needed for Bo and everyone else in Salem to learn the truth. After rescuing Hope and Stefano from their imprisonment, Bo returned to town with Hope, who was very, very pregnant with a child Bo knew could not be his. They were married in June 2000 while Hope prepared to give birth to a baby boy, and renewed their vows again later in 2000. Bo was devastated to think that the baby boy he loved, J.T., was really John Black's child, but his love for Hope was too strong to break them up. Bo and Hope were also devastated when they learned that their child was switched at birth with the child Lexie adopted, and that the father of the baby boy they had been raising was fighting for custody of his son. They fought to keep J.T., and also fought to take Isaac from Abe and Lexie. Their plan was to raise the two boys. They lost custody of J.T. to his natural father, but luckily Abe relinquished custody of Isaac to Bo and Hope. Rather than cause the boy serious issues by changing his name mid-stream, they simply shortened it to Zack. Bo faced possible heartbreak when Hope was kidnapped, and Lexie was the prime suspect, but it turned out that Larry Welch (Hope's former love who went to prison) had kidnapped Hope. They were trying to get their life back on track and Bo quit the force so he and Hope could become bounty hunters. When things started going bad for the Salem PD, Bo and Hope were both reinstated as police officers, and focused all their energies on the Salem Stalker serial killings. Roman and Bo both begged Caroline to tell them where she was the night Maggie died, and to explain her prints on the bottle used to bludgeon her. She refused to, and unfortunately, she was poisoned not long after. The entire Brady family was devastated by her death. Part of Bo refused to accept not only Caroline's death but also Roman's death at his own wedding just weeks later, and when news came that the Salemites might be alive, he was desperate to believe it. Thanks to Roman's efforts to send a message, Bo was able to track down the survivors and reunite with his lost family members and even his former wife Billie until, again, his father and mother were presumed deceased. After getting back to Salem, Bo and Hope began putting their lives back together. Just as they were starting to get everything settled down again and beginning to work on the problems with their son Shawn and his new girlfriend Jan, Bo and Billie learned that their daughter, Georgia, was alive and well. Bo and Billie began searching for the teenager, and learned that she had been adopted and was living right in Salem. When the search for Georgia stagnated, Bo concentrated on patching up his marriage with Hope (which had hit the skids when he and Billie were looking for Georgia), and bought a new boat for her, the Fancy Face III. Bo and Billie eventually learned that Chelsea Benson was their daughter, and immediately Bo found himself caught between Chelsea and Hope because Chelsea kept asking for money and Bo felt so guilty about not being there for her growing up he would give her the money even though he and Hope really couldn't afford it. He helped Chelsea get out of trouble a few times, but finally put his foot down before Christmas and she lost her driver's license. He arranged for her to have driver's lessons, and when she told him how great her instructor said she was, he agreed to let her have the car on New Year's Eve. Unfortunately, Chelsea wasn't paying attention and accidentally hit young Zack Brady, who was at a sleepover. Bo was devastated to learn that his daughter accidentally caused the death of his son. Bo and Hope were unable to reconcile after Hope learned that he was responsible for Chelsea having the car that night, and the two separated. When Hope learned she was pregnant, Bo was devastated when paternity tests proved that Patrick Lockhart was the father of her unborn baby, but he was still determined to be part of Hope's life. Despite numerous warnings that he was going to far in his quest to bring Patrick down, Bo continued his investigations, and was briefly kicked off the force as a result. It all proved to be worth it to him when Patrick confessed, as Hope was giving birth in a warehouse, that the baby was actually his. Weeks later, Bo and Hope finally chose a name for their newest daughter -- Ciara Alice Brady. In the summer of 2007, Bo and Hope both resumed their careers as detectives for the Salem PD. Bo and Hope traveled to Ireland to investigate the kidnapping of their granddaughter, Claire. While there, they uncovered several secrets. First, Claire had been kidnapped by Colleen Brady, Shawn's sister, because Colleen was trying to keep Stefano from taking Claire. Colleen knew Stefano was after her because she was his father's mistress many years ago. The affair produced a son, John Black. Second, Bo and Hope learned that Bo is suffering from a rare pancreatic disease that the doctors couldn't completely diagnose. Anxious to get home to start treatment, Bo and Hope boarded a plane with the rest of the Bradys to head home from Ireland. But, the plane was sabotaged. It lost altitude and not all of the oxygen masks worked. A sick Bo passed out. To save his son, Shawn insisted that his oxygen mask be put on Bo so that Bo could live. Shawn died because of the lack of oxygen. The plane crashed in Greenland. Eventually, all of the survivors were rescued and Bo committed himself to living a full life in honor of his "pop," Shawn. Bo's pancreas disease worsened and the doctors could not diagnose the problem. Victor called upon his godson, Dr. Daniel Jonas, to treat Bo. Dr. Jonas performed a radical surgery- a pancreas transplant from a live donor. Bo's daughter, Chelsea, was the donor. Bo and Chelsea made it through the surgery and Bo continued to a full recovery. Chelsea and Daniel became close after the surgery and started dating. Bo was uncomfortable with the age difference, but supported his daughter. Bo went back to work and investigated the John Black DiMera drug case and the subsequent Paul Hollingsworth disappearance case. While working on the Paul Hollingsworth case, Bo came across a tape recording of a conversation between Paul and Bo's brother, Philip, in which Philip threatened to kill Paul. Victor (who was recovering from a stroke) asked Bo to protect Philip. Torn between his family and his duty, Bo gave the tape to Victor. It turned out that the tape was a plant that John Black DiMera had arranged. When the Philip was not arrested, John leaked the news to the press that Bo had tampered with evidence. Bo was taken in for questioning, but was cleared of all charges. In the November of 2008, the new mayor, Abe Carver, named Bo the new police commissioner and Bo dove right into his new job. In December 2008, Bo was hanging the star on top of the Christmas tree and fell off the ladder and hit his head. Medically, he was fine. But, Bo began to have visions in which he heard a child screaming. The visions came at the same time that Theo Carver disappeared and somehow those visions led him right to Theo; and Bo returned Theo back to Abe and Lexie. But Bo's visions were not over. In January he had a vision of Hope shooting Kayla. Bo tried to keep the two women apart, but he was not successful. Hope accidentally shot Kayla during a hospital hostage situation. Kayla recovered from the shooting. Bo's next vision was of Hope in bed with Roman. Desperate to make sure the vision didn't come true, Bo tried to keep Hope and Roman apart. But, Hope and Roman did end up in a hotel room together as part of a police sting. Bo busted the sting before anything resembling his vision could happen. Bo's fourth vision was of himself running through a park, calling for Ciara, only to find her abandoned teddy bear on the ground. Sadly, this prediction came true. During the summer of 2009, Ciara was kidnapped from the Salem carnival. Despite the circumstances, Bo and Hope had very different opinions on how to proceed when the kidnapper demanded five million dollars for Ciara’s safe return. Victor fronted the money, and Hope was prepared to give it to the culprits, but, against her wishes, Bo offered the money as a reward for anyone who could help bring the kidnappers to justice. Hope was extremely upset and feared Bo sealed Ciara’s fate – that the kidnappers would kill her and they would lose Ciara like they lost Zack. But Bo knew he had done the right thing as the kidnappers wouldn’t have returned Ciara alive. Eventually, Ciara was rescued by a Salem police officer named Dean Hartman, and Bo and Hope showed up moments later to reunite with their little girl. Shortly after the ordeal with the kidnappers ended, Hope took Ciara and moved out. Although she remained in love with Bo, she said she needed time and space to heal. Bo was beside himself and fought to keep his family together, but Hope was adamant about moving out. After staying with Doug and Julie for a few days, Hope accepted Victor’s invitation to stay at the Kiriakis Mansion. Around this time, Bo’s former flamer Carly Manning returned to Salem. She sought out Bo as he was one of the only people she trusted. Bo agreed to protect Carly while she was on the run from the Alamains after she killed Lawrence in self defense. Yet Bo didn't tell Hope exactly why Carly was there nor did he divulge Carly’s other secret – that Melanie Layton was her daughter. Hope was hurt he didn’t trust her. Hope also objected to Carly staying in their home, but had little say in the matter since she had moved out. Eventually, Bo and Carly began a romantic relationship once again. As time went on, Bo fell in love with Carly again. He also vowed to protect her at all costs, especially from Vivian Alamain who was plotting her death. Bo warned Victor that he would rather kill Vivian and go to jail than see her hurt Carly or Melanie. In an attempt to help, Victor told Vivian he would marry her – something she had always wanted – if she would stop trying to harm Carly. Vivian agreed and the two were engaged. During the spring of 2010, Bo traveled to Los Angeles when Kimberly was diagnosed with Leukemia. He was a bone marrow match and donated some of his to help save his sister. He stayed with her for several months while they both recovered. When Bo returned, he resumed his relationship with Carly. The timing wa also perfect as he arrived back just in time for Victor’s wedding to Vivian. With his return, Bo also decided to divorce Hope. However, before he could present her with divorce papers, he found out Alice was dying and decided to hold off. But Jennifer accidentally found the papers in his living room and showed them to Hope. Bo apologized, but was still upset her had hurt Hope during such a vulnerable time for her. To cope with the stress, Hope began taking sleeping pills. While under the influence, Hope would wake up and assume a different personality. "Nightime Hope" would assault and rob the powerful men of Salem. Her attacks culminated with an attempted murder on Bo. He was able to overpower "Nighttime Hope", tape her confession, and play it for Hope when she woke up. Hope was so devastated by what she had done that she insisted on turning herself in and pleading guilty to all charges. Hope was sentenced to jail time. While in jail, Hope began to uncover an organ trafficking scheme. When the Warden realized Hope was onto their scheme, she threw Hope into solitary confinement. Hope reached out to Bo. He snuck into the prison and helped her escape. While on the run, they collected the rest of the proof they needed to prove what was happening. When the Warden and her accomplices were arrested, Hope received a commuted sentence and Bo returned to the police force. The time on the run, had pushed Bo and Hope back together. Bo and Carly ended their relationship. Slowly, but surely, Bo and Hope started to rebuild their marriage. Then moved back in together and Hope rejoined the police force. Hope was having a hard time working with Rafe because his files were always very sloppy. Wondering what his problem was, Bo and Hope began to trail Rafe. Their information lead them to the warehouse where the found Arnold. As soon as Bo and Hope figured out that Arnold was an imposter, Bo and Hope teamed up with Sami and Rafe to get proof that the DiMeras created the imposter and thus were responsible for all of his subsequent crimes. Eventually, Arnold agreed to testify against E.J. and Stefano in exchange for immunity and witness protection. Just as Stefano and E.J. were about to be booked, some other inmates recognizes Arnold as Rafe and beat him to death. Stefano and E.J. were arrested for Fay's murder, but had to be released once Arnold's statement was no longer in evidence. To take the fall for the mistake, Bo had to resign as Commissioner. He rejoined Hope as a detective and her partner. Their investigation into the DiMeras wasn't the only thing that Bo and Hope had on their minds. While Hope, Bo, Sami, and Rafe were trying to get information out of Arnold, someone assaulted E.J. and almost killed him. It didn't take long for Bo and Hope to learn that Brady was the assailant and Melanie, Dario, Daniel, Carly, and Jennifer covered for him. Bo and Hope took charge and ordered everyone to keep quiet. When Maggie, Victor, Nicole, and Taylor learned the truth, Bo and Hope told them to keep quiet as well. The feud between the DiMeras and Kiriakises continued until Maggie got caught in the middle. After she was shot, both sides decided to end the violence. Brady was never arrested for the assault on E.J. Finally at a happy point in their lives, Bo and Hope began planning a surprise party for all of Salem. Alice and Tom Horton had left money in their wills to restore the Horton town square. Bo and Hope planned the rededication, chose the menu, and assembled the guest list, which included John and Marlena. Everyone was thrilled to see them and the whole town celebrated in the new Horton Town Square. During the celebration, Hope ran back to Alice's house to pick something up. While there, she saw a pile of bank statements on the floor. The bank statements showed that Alice had a secret bank account. Bo and Hope followed the clues to discover that Alice was looking into a fertility clinic. The clinic was the place where Maggie had been storing her eggs, from her fertility treatments years ago. Bo and Hope proved that Maggie's eggs had been implanted in another woman years ago. That woman was Lillian Jonas -- Daniel's mother. Daniel was Maggie's biological son. Thrilled as Maggie was to find her new son, the secrets did not end there. Bo and Hope found a "IOU" stuffed into a Horton family Christmas ornament. The "IOU" was from Stefano. Bo and Hope did more investigating and found that Alice had called in some favors to give baby E.J. medical attention. To show his gratitude, Stefano gave Alice the "IOU." She never needed to cash it in, but Hope did. When John was framed for corporate embezzlement, everyone suspected Stefano. However, it turned out that E.J. was actually the one who framed John. Bo and Hope came to Stefano with the "IOU" and asked him to reveal details that would set John free. Stefano didn't give them hard proof, but pointed them in the right direction. John was set free and Bo and Hope were thrilled. On Christmas Eve, Bo and Hope found a key hidden the the plaque at the town square. The key was for a safe deposit box and as it turns out, was a joint box that Alice had with Stefano. Bo and Hope went to Stefano to ask him to open the box. He refused at first, claiming that they would be opening Pandora's Box. But, Hope wanted to see what Alice's secret was. Stefano explained that there were two envelopes in the box. One contained a secret that Stefano had on the Hortons. The other contained a secret that Alice had on the DiMeras. Stefano agreed to open the box, but only if he was the only one to see what was in Alice's envelope. Bo and Hope agreed and Hope got the envelope that Stefano put in the box. Inside was a marriage certificate for John and Hope. The two had been married in Alamainia, during the time when Stefano had them under mind control. Bo and Hope told John and Marlena about the marriage certificate. The four traveled to Alamainia to file for the divorce. But, Bo and Marlena were denied entry into Alamainia. Bo turned his attention towards helping Roman and the Salem P.D. On their way to a stake out, Roman and Bo were viciously attacked. Bo was badly hurt and put into a medically induced coma to help his body heal. Bo was in the coma for weeks, but woke when Hope finally returned from Alamainia to be by his side. The two were anxious to get on with their lives together. But budget cuts at the police department would force Hope and Bo to take pay cuts. Hope agreed. But Bo did not. Hope supported Bo in his decision. Fortunately, his free time proved valuable when Caroline was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Bo was able to care for Caroline. When Kayla discovered a hospital in California that was performing a trial Alzheimer's treatment, Bo accompanied her on the trip. When Caroline was well enough to come home, Bo brought her back. (Though, Bo was not shown on screen upon his return.) After his return, Bo and Hope decided to take Ciara and spend Christmas 2012 with Shawn, Belle, and Claire. Bo decided to stay a bit longer when Hope and Ciara went home. Then, he decided to go and look for information that could finally put Stefano behind bars. Free from the responsibility to the police department, Bo thought that he could get further. He periodically called home to talk to a growingly frustrated Hope. In spring 2014, John returned to Salem with a note from Bo. Bo said that he was going further undercover and would be unreachable for an indefinite amount of time. Hope was heartbroken. Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Brady family Category:Kiriakis family Category:1983 arrivals Category:Male characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters' Category:2010s characters Category:2015 departures Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional police detectives Category:Fictional police commissioners Category:2015 deaths